


The Broken Rigde

by monochrome_sunsets



Series: i found some old stories i wrote [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Good Lord, old works, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets
Summary: i was going through my old notebooks and found this gem.  i figured i'd publish it so my friends and i could laugh at the awful writing of 9yo me.
Series: i found some old stories i wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713058
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original work was just a 20 pages worth of a wall of text and was incredibly difficult to read, so i've put some actual paragraphs in.
> 
> this "book" remains otherwise unaltered- every typo and error i made has been left alone. there were several places where i scribbled something out, so i've used italics strikethrough to give any readers the closest i can get to the true experience.
> 
> god, i hope there aren't any readers.

Birdkit felt a paw poking her side. _~~She~~_ She let out a mew of frustration. Birdkit _~~I~~_ had been having a wonderful dream _~~wd~~_ where she was ~~h~~ chasing a mouse. It sundenly became a bird and took off. Then Birdkit sprouted wings and flew after the bird. She had been just about to catch it when somecat woke her up.

The paw poked her in the side again.

Birdkit opened her eyes.

"What?" she grumbled. It was her sister _~~Sor~~_ Sorrlekit. Sorralkit was dark orange with light or _ ~~e~~_ ange spots. She had sparkling gree _ ~~a~~_ n eyes her back paws were black.

"Three ThunderClan warriors are in our camp. They claim that their mother is our mother. They're kind of scaring me, how they're calling me and Cloudkit "little brother and little sister"". Sorralkit mewed. Birdkit leaped out of the nest and shook out little scraps of moss. She bounded out side and saw three strange cats. _~~A~~_ One of them a big _~~wll~~_ white she-cat with laughing blue/green eyes, ~~_looke_~~ like Birdkits, looked over at them. T _ ~~l~~_ o Birdkits surprise, she walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Snowflight. My brothers are over there." She flicked her tail to two toms who where talking to Birdkit's mother, Iceflight, and her father, NightStorm. "Their names are Nettleclaw and Cloudstorm. Although you may want to _~~watch~~_ keep an eye out for Cloudstorm.while your eating or he might talce your prey."

~~_Brird_~~ Birdkit let out a _mroew_ of laughter. Out of the _~~c~~_ corner of her eye, Birdkit could see Sorralkit and Cloudkit getting under everyone's paws trying to get to Nettleclaw and Cloudstorm.

"I'm Birdkit. My brot ~~ _l_~~ er and Sister, Cloudkit and Sorralkit, are over ~~_their_~~ there, trying to climb Iceflight, my mother."

"All those old enough to ~~_cathh_~~ catch their own prey, gather here beneath the rockpile." Leafstar's voice ecoed around the camp. On ~~ _e_~~ ce everycat had gathered, ~~_ao_~~ Leafstar meowed "Today we have ~~_two_~~ three things to celebrate. First, lets welcome our lost kits back into SkyClan."

"Snowflight! Cloudstorm! Nettleclaw!" The Clan cried. Leafstar raised her tail for silence.

"Second, I would like Bluepaw, Pinepaw, and Silverpaw to step forward. _ ~~" Bluepaw~~_ Bluepaw, do you promise to ~~_l_~~ up hold the warrior code and protect your clan with the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bluepaw murmured.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Blueflower. StarClan honors you for your strength and your quickness. Pinepaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect your clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as Pineheart. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and give your life to protect your clan?"

"I do." Silverpaw mewed with determenation. gazing camly at Leafstar.

"Then with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forth, you will be known as Silverfire. StarClan honors you for your bravery and patence."

"Blueflower! Pineheart! Silverfire!" the clan cheered. Leafstar waited for the clan to calm down.

"Lastly, I would like to add three apprentices." Leafstar's gaze seare ~~ _c_~~ hed through SkyClan until is reasted on Birdkit, Sorralkit, and Cloudkit. "Birdpaw, your mentor will be Goldenheart, I expect you to share your experi ~~ _e_~~ ance and your spirit on to Birdpaw. Cloudpaw, your mentor will be Stonefire. Stonefire, you will pass your battle skills and your timing on to Cloudpaw. Sorralpaw, your mentor will be Stingingnettle. Stingingnettle, you will pass your humur and your tracking skills onto Sorralpaw. Now, I would like to talk to my warriors and Queens." Leafstar meowed loud and clear. "You to, Eco ~~ _e_~~ hsong and Sharpclaw."

Ecohsong and Sharpclaw followed the Queens and warriors into Leafstar's cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put five asterisks at the end of this page, so i'm assuming this was the end of the chapter?? idk anymore, man.
> 
> i'm suffering.
> 
> so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldenheart's eyes were narrowed, darting from side to side as they wal ~~ _d_~~ ked through the forest. Birdpaw sighed.

"Are you okay?" Birdpaw asked for the hundreth time. Goldenheart jumped.

"Yes, I'm okay, why would you think I'm not okay, I mean, I'm not nerveouse or anything, why, do I look nerveouse, okay, I'm just going to be quiet now." Then Birdpaw heard a scream. Goldenheart stiffened.

"Its them. Their at camp. Run, Birdpaw! Run!" She started run ~~ _i_~~ ning toward camp. Birdpaw ran behined her. Goldenheart ~~_didct_~~ didn't seem to notice Birdpaw. When they arrived, Iceflight ran out of camp with, Cloudpaw and Sorralpaw.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Run. Keep running and dont look back. Even if you see me fall, keep running."

So ~~ _n_~~ Pirdpaw ran. She ran as fast as she could. She heard a caterwal from behind her. Birdpaw turned to look just as a dark shape colided with her mother's white form.

"Mother!" ~~_Blu_~~ Birdpaw screeched and ran toward Iceflight.

"Birdpaw! What are you doing?" cried Sorralpaw. "We have to keep moving."

"Not without Iceflight!" Birdpaw wailed. Then a flood of dark shapes and cold ginting eyes. darted out of the trees. One of them bowled over her and ~~_pinn_~~ pinned her down. Birdpaw waild and clawed furiously at her enemy. She found a soft spot wh ~~ _a_~~ ere another cat had ~~_mange_~~ maneged to claw this one. She bit down as hard as she could. The strange cat let out a yowl of pain and leaped back. Birdpaw jumped up and clawed him once more before dash _ ~~e~~_ ing toward the thunderpath with Sorralpaw and Cloudpaw.

They ran across the bordor into WindClan territory and ran across the moor. Birdpaw risked a glance behind her. Soon Birdpaw heard the sound of the gorge ~~_chr_~~ crashing in between RiverClan and WindClan territory. There was a thin strech of land that started in WindClan territory and streached through RiverClan t ~~ _e_~~ arritory and ended in ThunderClan territory. Cloudpaw ran across the land.

"GO!" Birdpaw cried ~~_at_~~ to Sorralpaw. She cast a horrified glance at Birdpaw. "GO! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Birdpaw cried as she lashed out at ~~_an_~~ another cat. Birdpaw turned her ~~_atten_~~ attention back to the fight. More and more cats surrounded her, and she soon was overwhelmed. A large tabby leaped at her. But then a strange thing happened. Birdpaw felt like she was shrinking. The ~~_T_~~ tabby's paws were huge. The tabby was ~~_as_~~ looking as confused as Birdpaw felt. She darted ~~_in_~~ across ~~_T_~~ the land brige. She could feel the tremor of the gorge below here like a horicane of buffelo thundering in her paws. When she was safly across the ThunderClan territory ~~ _s_~~ , Birdpaw paused to listen.

"Now, I want you to calm down and walk with us. Weve fineshed our patrol for today. Firestar would like to hear about why your on our territory!" The voice came out as a hiss.

"Iceclaw, theyre no threat. ~~_t_~~ They are just ~~_apprentic_~~ apprentices." The ~~_voiced_~~ voices came closer. Just then five cats came around the corner. Birdpaw saw Sorralpaw's and Cloudpaw's pelts among them. A white tom, Iceclaw Birdpaw guessed, spotted her.

"Mouse!" he hissed, shushing the rest of them. Iceclaw dropped into a crouch and and started stalking toward Birdpaw.

"Wait!" Sorralpaw yowled. She darted toward Birdpaw. Sorralpaw nosed Birdpaw. "Come on, little one. Come onto my back!" She whispered. Iceclaw snorted.

"You really think a _mouse_ is going to understand you? They don't even-" Iceclaw stared as Birdpaw scrambled ~~_o_~~ in to Sorralpaw's mouth. Sorralpaw clamped down on Birdpaw's scruff and mumbled through a mouthful of fur "lets get you to camp."

_Thank you_. Birdpaw thought.

_Your welcome_. Sorralpaws voice ecohed through Birdpaw mind. _I know it was you the moment I set eyes on you_.

When they were kits, Cloudpaw had discovered he could send and recieve messages from Birdpaw and Sorralpaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "since when did the main characters have powers? who attacked skyclan?" asks literally no one.
> 
> well! let me tell you!
> 
> i don't have a single clue.
> 
> we're on this adventure together, babey!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirteen hits and two kudos????
> 
> y'all need to read something better than this smh

As Cinderpelt stared down at her, ~~_Birdpau_~~ Birdpaw squirmed in the little nest Cloudpaw had made for her. Cinderpelt looked up at Sorralpaw.

"Your certain this is your ~~_ser_~~ sister?" she asked. Sorralpaw nodded.

_Try imagining your self again_ her voice sounded in Birdpaw's mind. She swallowed a wave of fear and closed her eyes. ~~_Se_~~ She tried to see herself as before but kept imagining her as being stuck as a mouse. Birdpaw shook her head and opened her eyes.

_I think when you have a big feeling it intenfearse_ she thought, fo trying to force down the terror that was welling up inside her. Birdpaw took a deep breath and let it out, along with all her worries and fears. She closed her eyes again. She felt nothing. She thought nothing. Slowly, Birdpaw ~~_ima gied_~~ imagined she was a feather ~~ _d_~~ flouting s ~~ _t_~~ lowly down toward a m ~~ _a_~~ ossy shade. when she touch the ground, Birdpaw imagined she was turning into her old self. When she opened her eyes, Birdpaw was the same size as Sorralpaw. The small nest was squashed beneath her.

"YOUR BACK!" Sorralpaw shreiked, and leaped at Birdpaw.

"get off me, you great lump!" Birdpaw purred.

"I want to go back home" Sorralpaw said suddenly. Cloudpaw slid into the den. Cinderpelt, was staring at Birdpaw in shoke the whole time, turned to Cloudpaw.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"No. I just wanted to see my sister." Cloudpaw turned his head toward Birdpaw and his eyes lit up. "Birdpaw! Your okay!" he mewed.

"Yes!" Birdpaw m _a_ umbled, looking hungrily at the rabbit dangling from his mouth. Cloudpaw padded over to her and set it down.

"here. You need this more than me," he mewed. Birdpaw li ~~ _k_~~ cked her lips and sat down. She needed to eat this after eating only seeds for a whole week. Birdpaw finished the rabbit in ravinous gulps and ~~_H_~~ licked the scraps of of the floor of the den. Sh ~~ _a_~~ e yawned and tucked h ~~ _a_~~ er paws underneath her body. Cinderpelt nuged her with her nose.

"oh, no you dont. Your going to get up and go to the apprentices den. I have alot of work to do and I needmy space. This isn't a napping den. I have paitentes to help. And where is that silly apprentice? I must find her." Cinderpelt marched out of the medicine cat den, grumbling to herself and calling "Hazelleap, Darkear, have you seen Brownpaw? Okay, thanks anyway! Brownpaw, come here! Elkwind, Ivypool, Dovewing, Lillyheart, can you help me catch Brownpaw? Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i forgot leafpool existed, bc i don't know why else she was replaced with "brownpaw." whoever brownpaw is, they sure must be a handful if cinderpelt needed four warriors to catch them.


	4. Chapter 4

Birdpaw woke to the sound of fighting cats. Sorralpaw and ~~_Gloud_~~ Cloudpaw crouched beside her, trembling and wide eyed with terror. Birdpaw peeked outside and saw the same cats who had attacked their home wrestling the cats of ThunderClan. Birdpaw closed her eyes and squashed down the big feelings and imagind herself as an eagle. She opened her eyes and spread her wing magesticly. With one sweep of her wings, Birdpaw took off and flew out the den.

She eyed the mass of cats below and saw the one that seemed to need the most help. He was a tan tom with Black ears. He was being over welmed by about five other cats. Birdpaw tucked in her wings and dived towered the the tom, whom she guessed was Darkears. Birdpaw streched out her talons and grabbed one, of the cats. She flew high into the air and let go. She dove down to get another one. ~~_Another_~~ A cat went flighing past her. Birdpaw looked ~~_down_~~ around ~~_at the ground_~~ and spotted Sorralpaw, who was slashing at a gray she-cat. Cloudpaw was right b ~~ _l_~~ eside her and helping Sorralpaw push back the grey she-cat.

Birdpaw ~~_imag_~~ imagined herself as a cat again and opened her eyes, to see a Dark brown tom leaping at her with claws out streched.

Then every thing went black ~~ _e_~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the shortest chapter i wrote in this story


End file.
